


Eating In

by Fabwords



Series: Bite Me [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: First Time, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-09
Updated: 2014-03-11
Packaged: 2018-01-11 16:41:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1175387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fabwords/pseuds/Fabwords
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a rocky start, Stiles and Derek decide to give 'them' a second chance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. One

Stiles sat quietly contemplating just how shit his life has become as his friends chat around him, their usually amusing banter had faded into white noise as Stiles replayed the previous night in his head over and over.

“OK what gives?” Stiles’ thoughts are interrupted by Scott’s words and the sharp pain of an elbow to his side.

“What?” Stiles pout. “Nothing to see here, I’m just chilling.”

“Oh really,” Isaac pipes in. “Usually when people keep sighing like that, they are not chilling, they are sulking.”

Stiles throws the teen a baleful look and shrugs. “I think it’s a performance issue.” Lydia announces.

Stiles sighs again, at least this time is was aware of doing it. He switches his glare from the ever disapproving Isaac to the infuriatingly beautiful Lydia. She takes the look as encouragement to continue, unfortunately. “Look Stiles, I’m sure Derek isn’t going to dump you just because you couldn’t get it up, after all I’ve heard that it does happen to guys from time to time.”

“Oh dude, is that right?” Scott’s sympathy was as real as it was devastating.

“Oh. My. God.” Stiles groaned exasperatedly. “You are all the worst friends ever, why do you make these accusations, what makes you think anything like that even happened?”

It was a rhetorical question, but Lydia answered anyway. “One.” She said, counting points off on slim, perfectly manicured fingers. “Last week Derek was all concerned about why you had been staying away, now you are back and the two of you are acting weird towards each other. Two. You look even more sexually frustrated then you usually do. Three. Derek’s been giving you hurt eyes whenever he thinks no one’s looking.” She stopped and looked around the group, face palming when no one seemed to follow her logic.

“Good lord.” She exhaled. “They had a misunderstanding a week ago, they tried to fix it with sex but this one,” hooking her thumb towards Stiles, “failed to launch.”

Stiles gasped. “What makes you think it wasn’t Derek that failed..”

Lydia smirked at her friend’s admission. “Well hon, he is a werewolf; they are always ready to go.” She gestured towards the werewolves at the table who were nodding and blushing at the truth of that statement.

“Just so you know.” Stiles stood and pointed to each of his friends. “I hate you all.”

Scott jumped up to go after his retreating friend only to be stopped by Allison’s hand on his shoulder. “I’ll go, he’s never going to open up to you about Derek.”

“So you think this is about Derek too, why?”

Allison smiled and nodded towards her best friend. “What she said.”

“I don't want to pry Stiles but it might help to talk about it and I've been told that I am a good listener.” Allison offered after catching up to Stiles.

Stiles looked to his friend, suddenly all his defences crumbled and he cried out. "Oh my god Allison it was just awful."

Stiles explained how right Lydia was, the original misunderstanding, Derek thinking Stiles feared being eaten by the werewolf whereas Stiles was actually just terrified of being caught with a boner (Stiles shivered at the memory of those beautiful words spoken by the impossibly gorgeous man, “maybe I’ll just eat you.”) 

"There’s this porn vid with all this riming in it.” He paused looking at Allison. "You see riming is when a person licks your…"

“Stiles”, Allison held her hands up to ward off further explanation. "I know what riming is." She said flicking a look towards the table where Scott and Isaac were huddled together.

"Ohh Kay." Stiles nodded, digesting that tit bit for later discussion. "So anyway, I thought he'd be mad that I thought of him that way so I just bolted.”

"Stiles, I'm pretty sure if you talk to him you could sort this out, I think he might be into you too."

"Yeah, I know, I did and he is, we'll he was, but I blew it.”

“How? I mean are you sure? What happened?”

“Well we were sitting on my bed, and I'm fessing up to everything, sure that he is going to laugh or growl or run but he just looks at me and says that he is totally cool with me lusting after him and that he was pretty into me too."

“Well that's great isn't it?” Allison asked, puzzled.

“Yeah, well the thing is, it just got too much, instead of jumping him like I wanted I jumped up and said something lame like I had homework to do, and I don't know like, ‘thanks’. He just looked so hurt and confused and sad.” Stiles just shrugged and seemed to collapse into himself.

“Oh Stiles, I'm sure if you just talk to him again, tell him you were just nervous, he would understand, you can't expect to go from frenemies to lovers with no steps in between. This isn't a porn vid, this is real life, it just doesn’t work like that. You need to get comfortable with each other first.”

“I’ve known him for years, we’ve even saved each other many times.”

“Yes but all of sudden you are faced with the possibility that you are actually Bi, and not just bi-curious, so it’s understandable that you feel a little, unsure.” 

“Woah, I never thought of it that way, I guess that’s right, I mean the idea of being with him was a lot eaiser to deal with when I thought it could never happen.”

“Exactely. I think you just need to make sure of what you actually feel, really think about what you want, if you are ready for a relationship.”

“You know, I never realised you were so… "

"What, smart?" Allison raised her eyebrows with mock affront.

"No, grownup"

"It comes with the name."

 

So plan ‘Get To Know Derek Hale’ was set in action. He had three key points to confirm. One, is he physically attracted to Derek. Two, is he emotionally attracted to Derek. And three, and this was the only one that he was really unsure of, could he hold it together long enough to convince Derek that he was dating potential.

 

“Stiles,” Derek sighed from the loft’s doorway. “I am very happy that you want to see me, but did you have to break into my apartment to do it?”

“No, not at all, I’ve got these.” Stiles smirked holding his hand up in a flourish, a ring of keys dangling from a finger.

“Right, you have keys, why wouldn’t you.” Derek was still reeling enough from their most recent, confusing encounter to be a little weary. “So, what can I do for you then?” 

“I’ve made you dinner.” Stiles explained. “I was hoping we could, like, talk a bit over some homemade pizza.” The teen stepped aside to reveal the set table he had been standing in front of, his hands doing a little ‘ta da’ motion.

“Hmmm, sounds good.” Derek smiled softly, stepping into the loft and sliding the door shut behind him. “So, you made me pizza from scratch.”

“Yep.” Stiles gave the werewolf an once-over as he strides towards him. ‘Yep definitely attracted to that.’ He thought, good.

Derek sniffed the air, taking in the aroma of cheese, tomato and oregano, and the even more tantalizing scent of Stiles. “Even made the dough, I’m impressed.”

“Oh my god, you can tell the difference from shop brought to home made by the smell?” He watched intently as the older man stepped up into his space.

“Not really,” Derek near-whispered, now he was standing so close. “You’ve still got a bit of flour here.” He raised his hands, knuckles inwards to rest lightly on Stiles chin as he swiped his thumb slowly and gently across his cheek. “There.” 

Stiles swallowed with an auditable click. “Oh … that’s ….. oh.”

“Are you going to panic and run away again?” Derek asked not un-kindly.

“I don’t panic and run.” Stiles scoffed, “I evaluate and assess situations from afar.” Derek chuckled, a deep rumbling sound that did something to Stiles heart. “I’m not going anywhere.”

“Good, so what now?” Derek asked, letting his hand drop from Stiles face to rest lightly on his hip.

“Well I was hoping that you might like to kiss me.” Stiles suggested, looking at his feet intently. It was a firm but gentle grip that tip his head up as Derek lent in closer, his lips just a breath away from Stiles. The teen searched Derek’s eyes before seeming to make up his mind, closing the gap between them and pressing his lips lightly against Derek’s.

The two men sighed into each other’s mouths as Stiles took Derek’s bottom lip between his own, sucking gently then moving on to nibble the top lip. They pulled apart slightly, hips and quickly filling cocks pressing together like they had a mind of their own.

Derek smiled. Not a cheesy fake one, a genuine, warm smile, and it took Stiles breath away. “Oh my god, I’m going to devote my life to making that happen again and again.” The teen blurted, gasping and blushing at Derek’s shocked expression. “I’m mean, no, I’m not, I mean, it’s just that, fuck, I mean, not the kissing, but I like the kissing, like a lot, but I just need to see that on your face like all the time, you look happy, you are happy right.”

Derek quirked an eyebrow at the teen, amused. “Yes Stiles, I’m happy, you make me happy.” 

“You have a beautiful smile.” Stiles clarified, giving his own dazzling grin.

“You’ve seen me smile before Stiles.” Derek scoffed, frowning when Stiles just shook his head sadly. “Oh, well I will try and lighten up, it’s not like I haven’t been told before.” Derek sighed. 

The grin fell from Stiles face, he locked eyes with the werewolf, suddenly looking older than his years, beautiful, sincere. “I don’t want you to lighten up wolfy boy, I want you to be actually happy.” 

“You know what would make me really happy right now?” Derek whispered hotly directly into the teen’s ear.

“What?” Stiles squeaked, confused as Derek manhandled him around to face towards kitchen.

“Dinner.” He chuckled again, smacking him lightly on his denim clad arse. “You promised me pizza.”

“Are you kidding me right now!” Stiles protested, pressing the heal of his hand down against his budging erection. “I thought we were going to get to the sexy times.”

“Oh we’ll get there, don’t you worry, but first I’m going to have a shower and change my clothes while you make me pizza.” Derek called over his shoulder.

“Bossy boots.” Stiles grumbled.

“I heard that.” Derek called down from the upstairs bathroom. 

“Maybe you like to hear me start the sexy times without you.” Stiles whispered in retaliation.

“Touch your dick without me and you’ll be going home with blue balls.” Derek called out, chuckling at the sound of a mixed whine and groan that Stiles made in response. Yes this was going to go very well.


	2. Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The date progresses

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay and the extension of chapters

Stiles was in the kitchen, busy putting the pizza on a pan and into the oven, next he worked on the small salad. Not knowing what Derek would have in his fridge the teen had brought all the ingredients with him, luckily he did as apparently Derek only ever made protein shakes and the occasional cup of green tea. It was a shamefully understocked kitchen, a fact that Stiles indented to remedy. This thought surprised him, they haven’t even started their first date and Stiles was already planning domestic takeover of the wolf’s life.

Derek, still upstairs taking a too-long shower, listened in to Stiles as he rummaged around in the kitchen. He did not want to think about how it both thrilled and comforted him to have Stiles in his life this way, not just the prospect of a sexual relationship but the thought of a real relationship, he was already thinking of Stiles as family, as pack, as his mate.

Despite the positive thoughts the two men were having, it was still awkward for them, no matter how each of them denied this. Both of them were taking longer than needed to complete their tasks, too afraid to burst this perfect bubble of possibilities that encased them both. Right now, in this moment, their relationship had all the possibilities of perfection, the thrill of anticipation, the sweet rush of uncertainty.

Both men were doing what they do when they are nervous, Derek had retreated to his ‘den’, currently, having finished his shower, he stood in front of his dresser agonizing over his choice of tee shirts, deciding if; steel, dark grey, or slate would be the best colour to go with his tight dark denim jeans. Yes, Derek broods and hides.

Stiles, well Stiles talks, and Derek, still postponing his return, listens.

At first it was just general muttering, Stiles complaining about the complete lack of food, utensils and equipment in Derek’s kitchen. Then the dialog turned to more pressing matters, like what he had done that day, and that he was worried about how his dad was coping with the whole ‘yes werewolves are real and living in Beacon’s Hill’ thing. 

“You know,” Stiles continued to speak as if Derek was actually in the room with him. “Dad’s going to be a bit un-happy about me dating you. I mean it might be a shock for him to see me with a guy first off, and you being, well, you. Well that might be a bit tough, but I want you to know that he will get pass it, and once he sees how good we are together he will come around, anyway, he can never stay mad at me for long.”

For a few moments all Derek hears is the dull slick and thud of vegetables being chopped. Derek finishes dressing and sits on the edge of the bed, head bowed into his hands, waiting.

“I know you think I’m too young for you.” Derek looks up suddenly, it sounded like the boy was right here in the room with him, but he wasn’t. Once Derek focused on the sound of Stiles heartbeat he would tell that he was still down stairs in the kitchen. “I understand that, I mean apart from the actual years you have on me, you have been through so much, and I know pain, I know it ages you somehow, losing my mum can’t compare to losing your whole family, but still, I get it, I think.”

Derek can smell Stiles grief; hear the hitch in his breath at the mention of his mother. “Anyway, I just want you to know that, I think you may be right. I am a bit young for you, not that I think this is a bad idea, cause it’s not, and I know I may not be exactly right for you, but I promise that I will try and be the best me I can be, because you deserve a good boyfriend. I’m just afraid that because I’m, well me, I’m going to say something stupid, do something stupid and I’m going to fuck this up and you’ll leave me.”

Stiles yelped at the sudden hot body pressed up against him. “Derek!”

“Are you calling this off without even giving me a chance?” Derek all but growled into Stiles face. 

“What? No, I just want you to know the risks, is all.”

“Stiles, I hate to break this to you, but every relationship is a risk, and I’m just as likely to be the one who does the stupid thing that breaks us.” Smiling at Stiles disbelieving expression, Derek continued. “Are you saying that if I do fuck up that you will just leave me?”

“No” Stiles does not sound convincing. “Well maybe.” He admitted. “If I did leave would you come after me?”

Derek made a show of considering this before answering. “Probably. Would you let me catch you then?”  
“Absolutely.” Stiles answered a small smile came to his face as the tension flowed out of him and he lent into Derek’s space, humming his approval as the werewolf wrapped his arms around him.

“I think we are going to be all right Stiles.” Derek whispered.

“I think so too, in fact I’m going to be a fantastic boyfriend.” 

And just like that, suddenly, finally, the awkwardness fell away as the two men leaned into a kiss, soft and full of promise at first, then deepening into lustful desire, stopping only when Stiles pulled away to grab a much needed breath. 

Diving right back in, Stiles was confounded when his lips met with an unyielding finger instead of the soft hot lips he was expecting. “Hey, what the hell man!” 

“Pizza’s ready.” Derek smirked at Stiles pout. “Go take the salad to the table, I’ll get the pie.” Stiles was about to grumble about unfair treatment, and the possibility of permanent damage from teasing he was receiving, but all complaints were forgotten at the sight of Derek’s arse as he bent over to retrieve the pizza from the oven. With a flick of his wrist, the pie slid from tray to board, the werewolf produced a knife that looked like it belonged on a battle field more than a kitchen, and proceeded to divide the dinner into eight perfectly proportioned slices, before sliding them effortlessly from board to serving plate.

“Oh. My. God.” Stiles breathed. “Is that some sort of magic ninja wolf skill, cause I don’t think Scott can do that?”

“What? No you idiot.” Derek laughed. “I worked in a pizzeria in New York for a while.” Derek considered Stiles for a moment before shaking his head and blushing.

“What?” Stiles asked, his mouth already half full of pie. 

“To think I’ve been freaking out about not being impressive enough in bed for you, but all I needed to do was slice up a pizza.” 

The smirk on his face faulted a little at the predatory gleam in Stiles eyes as the teen ran the tip of his tongue over his top lip before slipping out further to swipe away a smear of sauce on his finger tip. Stiles smirked at him then, leaning back in his chair for a moment and winking at him. “Oh I’m sure you can do better than that.” 

Want, hit Derek like a blow to the guts and before he could stop himself he was up and dragging Stiles from his chair and into a searing, all consuming kiss. Dinner forgotten, Derek picked Stiles up, the teen’s legs wrapped around him perfectly; the wolf easily carried the human up the stairs to drop him on his bed. “Fuck stiles, I want you so much.” He groaned, crawling over the teen, covering his body with his own and capturing his mouth in another searing kiss.

“Derek,” Stiles panted. “Too many clothes, off, now.”

The older man sat back on his haunches, watching intently as the teen shrugged off his shirt and scrambled to open his jeans and free his now hard cock. “Come on Derek, clothes, off, like now.”

Derek easily caught the teen’s wondering hands, frustrating his efforts to rid the wolf of his clothes. Instead Derek grabbed the feet of the jeans and pulled them off, taking the boy’s boxers with them. Placing a hand firmly on Stiles chest, Derek used his other to lightly stroke a path down the boy’s chest and belly, fingers tugging softly at the whips of hair that were the beginning of a very nice happy trail.

Stiles was still and silent, watching and gasping as Derek continued his exploration of Stiles body. Leaning forward, Derek began to run a line of small kisses and nips from his knees, up to the flat hollow of Stiles hips, noticeably avoiding the pace that Stiles wanted most to not be avoided. 

He opened his mouth to announce just that, and to perhaps beg a little, instead all Stiles could let out was a loud groan as Derek took that very moment to suck his cock into his mouth. Sinking all the way down to the base, before pulling up again with a slight suction, Derek hesitated, looking up at Stiles, silently seeking permission to continue.  
“Oh yes Derek, fuck, yes.” Stiles babbled. The view the teen had from this position, was one to keep for his spank bank for many years to come he thought. Derek freaking Hale, between his thighs, lips shaped in the perfect O around the head of his cock, dark lashes framing hazel eyes blown wide with lust. “Please.”

Within moments the teen was clutching at the bed sheets and letting out the filthiest moans Derek had ever heard. “God I just knew you would be loud.” The wolf growled, catching his breath before diving back down the teen’s length. 

“Derek, God, I’m gonna, fuck, ahhh.” Stiles gasped. Derek pulled off, resting the tip of Stiles cock on his wet swollen bottom lip. He raised his eyebrow in question. “I’m not going to last, if you keep that up.”

Derek just ginned and lapped at the top of the cock, collecting a drop of pre cum. “Mmmmm, any minute now I would think.” He hummed, licking his lips and sliding them tightly over the pink wet head. Stiles gabbed fist full of Derek’s hair, thinking of pushing him away, but instead holding him closer. Derek pulled back one more time, moving forward to capture the teen’s lips in a bruising kiss before whispering hotly into his ear. “It’s OK Stiles, I want you to come, I want you shoot your load right down my throat, want to taste every bit of you.”

“Holly fuck that’s …” Stiles words were cut off as he found his shoulders pushed deeper into the bed, his legs thrust up and open, his knees near his head and his arse up high and open.

Derek took a moment to savour the view of Stiles like this, trapped beneath him, wanting, his for the taking. Cupping the twin globes of his arse, Derek gently spread the cheeks apart exposing a tight hole. The wolf ran his tongue over it, once, twice, the third time running upwards to mouth over the tightening balls, finally licking the cock from base to tip before sucking the head into his mouth.

That was all it took, Stiles came with a shout, thrusting and emptying into the hot welcoming mouth.

Derek allowed Stiles legs to fall back to the bed, cleaning the boy’s cock with little kitten licks until he heard him whimper. Crawling up the bed, Derek took him into his arms and held him. Stiles hummed, pleased. “Wow.” 

“Mmmmm.” Derek agreed.

“Sorry I came so fast, god I just wasn’t expecting you to be go good.” Stiles babbled.

“Well, sorry to disappoint you.” Derek snipped, stung.

“Oh, no, I didn’t mean it like that.” Stiles rushed on, sitting up to look at him. “I just ment, well you know, I didn’t think you would be so, um, experienced. I don’t have anything to compare to, but it seemed like you knew what you were doing, yeah?”

“Stiles, you do realise your not my first don’t you?” Derek asked, somewhat concerned.

The teen scoffed. “Well sure, but I’m not you’re usual type am I? You go for the no-cock type, you know, ladies.”

Derek rolled his eyes. “I’ve been with men too.”

“No. Really? Who?”

“Yes, really, and no one you know, so don’t worry about it.” Derek said, reaching up to ease the boy back into his arms. “I had a few dates in New York before me and Laura came back here.”

“Oh,” Stiles ran his hand over the hard warm chest in a, hopefully, soothing motion. “Sorry, I told you I would end up saying the wrong thing. Didn’t think it would be so soon though.”

“Yeah, I’m not surprised at all.” Derek deadpanned.

Stiles slapped at the wolf’s pecs in retaliation before drifting south finding Derek still hard. “Hey, you haven’t come yet, god, I’m just the worst.” He babbled.

“Oh, don’t worry, I’m not finished with you yet.”


	3. three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Stiles first time and Derek wants to rock his world, and he does. This is pretty much porn guys.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long, between my rl being so blah and Teen Wolf being so sad and scary, I was having a hard time getting into the right sexy head space. I think I found it though, hope you all enjoy.

Stiles slapped at the wolf’s pecs in retaliation before drifting south finding Derek still hard. “Hey, you haven’t come yet, god, I’m just the worst.” He babbled.

“Oh, don’t worry, I’m not finished with you yet.” 

 

“Oh god, I hope you never finish with me, wanna be yours forever.” The teen sighed. His eyes flew open as he realised the enormity of his confession, his face flushed bright red, his eyes darting to anywhere except meeting Derek’s. “Um, well, you know, like or just for now is OK too, you know, no pressure, like yeah.” 

With a small smile, Derek softly cupped the teen’s chin to focus his gaze on him. “I told you, this is more than ‘just for now’, I want this to work too.” 

Stiles beamed at Derek, a truly beautiful smile that seemed to light the teen from within and it made his breath hitch and his cock twitch. With a low predatory growl the werewolf swooped in to capture Stiles’ lips in a deep and dirty kiss, locking the boys hands up over his head and stretching him out and into the mattress, Derek smothered him with his body as his tongue lapped into his mouth, swallowing his moans and stealing his breath.

Easing off after a moment, Derek looked down, pleased at the sight of Stiles sprawled under him, lips red and kiss-swollen, and his eyes open and glazed. “God you look so beautiful like this, I just want to devour you.”

“Wait.” Stiles gasped, placing a weak hand against the muscled chest above him. Derek froze, his eyebrows shooting up in concern. “I’m OK, just, before you, um, I just want to, um.”

“Tell me what you want, or don’t want, just say it Stiles, I don’t want to force you into anything. I won’t.”

“Oh pretty sure I want everything you want to give me.” Stiles grinned, seeming to gather himself together again. “But before we do anything else, I want to suck you.”  
Before Derek could even reply, Stiles manages to shift him onto his back and was leaving a trail of hot, open mouth kisses down his torso before settling down between the man’s open thighs, looking up at Derek as his mouth hovered of his aching cock. Derek gave a small nod and ran his hand gently through Stiles hair.

The teen wrapped a hand around the base and licked a tentative stripe over the tip. Derek groaned at the contact, summoning all his will power not to just thrust into the hot, wet mouth like he wanted to. 

Stiles took a breath and dived in, literally chocking himself on Derek’s cock, the wolf felt his cock being sucked into the boys mouth, the head slamming into the back of Stiles throat. Eyes watering, coughing and gagging, Stiles pulled off. Derek watched as his cock fell wetly from the open mouth and Stiles wiped a trail of spit from his chin roughly with the back of his hand. “Wait, I can do this.” He croaked, bracing his hands on Derek’s hips and eyeing the cock like he was about to attack it.

“Come here Stiles,” Derek whispered softly, sitting up to cup the boy’s chin in his hand again. 

“No, I can do this, I want to.” Stiles pouted, frustration making him look even more flustered.

“You will, just let me help you.” Derek smiled as he pressed a thumb over Stiles’ lips. Stiles sucked the digit into his mouth as the werewolf hummed his approval. “That’s it, let me get those lips nice and wet.” He coaxed, running the spit-slicked thumb across his bottom lip.

Leaning in, Derek’s tongue joined his thumb in Stiles mouth, gently dipping both appendages in and out, relaxing and wetting his lips. “Going to do this to your arse later.” He informed the teen matter-of-factly, grinning smugly at the groan his words produced in the boy.

Dragging Stiles over to the side of the bed, Derek sat him up, spreading his thighs apart and standing between them, his cock jutting up and pressing along his chin and cheek. “OK, open your mouth for me.” He ordered, holding himself by the base, he ran the tip across Stiles lips, painting them with his pre-come.  
Stiles whimpered, his tongue slipping out to taste the tip of the offered cock. Humming his approval Derek pushed forward slowly, feeding his cock into the warm wet mouth, revelling in the feel of his flesh sliding across lips and tongue. 

Keeping his thrusts shallow so not to choke the boy again, Derek took the opportunity to really look at Stiles, took in his blissful vacant stare, the way his hands moved across his arse, trying to push the wolf’s dick in further. “God you’re beautiful Stiles.” He murmured, moving his cock from his mouth. “Really need to fuck you now, OK?”

Stiles nodded enthusiastically, scuttling further onto the bed, his eyes locked firmly on Derek’s hard cock. “Keen aren’t you.” Derek chuckled. 

Stiles smirked, his gaze moving up from the cock to hold Derek’s own lustful gaze. “Almost as keen as you, I would say.”

A low predatory growl escaped Derek, as he crawled over the teen’s legs, slipping a hand under each knee he eased the thighs open and up, exposing Stiles arse to him. With a appreciative hum Derek ordered Stiles to hold himself open for him, with his hands now free he could grab his cheeks and pull them even further apart giving his tongue room to lavish the tight pink hole nestled there.

Derek lavished the area with his tongue and lips, drenching it in spit and reducing Stiles into a groaning mess. Looking up, Derek caught Stiles view as he sucked his own finger into his mouth, getting it wet before pressing it gently against Stiles opening. He raised his eyebrow at the boy, one last search for consent. “Yes, Derek, fuck yes, please.” Stiles babbled as Derek eased a finger into the boy.

Taking turns with fingers and tongue, Derek slowly opened Stiles up. The boy groaned and withered beneath him, lifting his head up occasionally to snap at the wolf to hurry the fuck up and just fuck him already. Derek was not swayed though, he was very tempted, but he was not going to be rushed. He wanted Stiles to be completely ready for him, he did not want to cause the boy any pain, plus, hearing Stiles beg for his cock was fast becoming his favourite thing.

Although Derek would have liked to kept Stiles like this for the duration, the need to sink into him was even stronger. Stiles whined as Derek pulled his mouth and fingers away from his arse, leaving his hole wet and twitching. The teen was about to complain when Derek simply flipped him over onto his hands and knees. “Stay like this Stiles, it will be easier for you this way, easier for you to take my cock.” The werewolf growled into his ear as he lined the tip of his cock up against the waiting hole. “Are you ready for me?” He asked, pressing, nudging against the opening.

“Yes!” Stiles yelled, frustrated. “Just put it in me already.”

Chuckling lowly, Derek gripped Stiles hips and pulled the boy back onto his slick and throbbing cock. The noise Stiles made as Derek breached him was more animal than human and it made Derek’s eyes flash blue, losing control for a brief moment the wolf thrust forward in one smooth stroke, burying himself to the hilt into the tight arse before him. “Fuck, Stiles, God.” Derek whispered, lightly rubbing his hand along Stiles lower back. 

The sudden fullness and dull ache silenced Stiles, as he lowered his head to the mattress, unable to hold himself up on his shaking arms any longer. Then the wolf was moving again, slow and shallow thrusts that rocked his body nicely.

“That’s it my boy, look at you taking my cock, if you could see how your hole just opens up for me, how beautiful, so needy for my cock aren’t you.” Derek spoke a tirade of filth as he continued to thrust slowly into the teen, pulling out further and further on each thrust before plunging all the way back in, the strokes were longer but he kept the pace tortiously slow.

“Fuck, harder, please, fuck me fuck me fuck me.” Stiles grunted, trying desperately to push back into Derek’s thrusts, but the wolf was too strong and kept the teen easily in place.

Derek leaned over Stiles back, wrapping his arms around his chest, sitting them both up with Stiles fully impaled, holding him still and grinding up into the tight heat. “You want it harder my boy, want to be fucked you so hard you can’t beg, won’t even be able to think, is that what you want Stiles, want me to fuck you into submission, ruin you for any other man?” 

“Yes, god yes.” Stiles whined, his hands moving to grip his own neglected cock.

Derek growled again, this time he pressed non-human fangs against Stiles throat. “Don’t you fucking touch that.” Stiles froze. “Good boy,” Derek praised, “want to see you cum from just my cock Stiles, can you do that for me?”

“I don’t know.” Stiles answered honestly. “I want to, I’ll try my best.”

Derek bent Stiles forward, chest first into the mattress, leaving his hand pressed firmly between Stiles’ shoulder blades. “Good Stiles, that’s all I ask.” Derek offered as he drove into the boy, pumping hard and fast, shifting angles slightly until the sharp hiss from Stiles let him know he found what he was aiming for.

Stiles felt ridiculously happy at the simple praise, a feeling he would analyse latter, much latter when he wasn’t busy being impaled and pulverised by a massive werewolf cock. A cock that was hitting that bundle of nerves inside him like a piston, sending shockwave after shockwave of pure blinding pleasure throughout his body.

He almost blacked out when his orgasm hit him, so sudden and strong it felt like his seed was being punched out of him, he came and came, dimly wondering where it was all coming from considering it was his second orgasm for the night.

Derek felt the channel spasm around him as Stiles came, he stilled his thrusts for moment, grinding deeply inside the boy until he sagged bonelessly into the mattress, totally spent. Derek leaned over to nuzzle against the boy’s cheek and kiss him gently on the side of the mouth he could reach.

Still buried deep inside the boy, Derek waited a moment longer watching as Stiles closed his eyes in exhaustion before thrusting slowly and deeply again. “Der, come on, finish already, you’re killing me now.” Stiles whimpered.

“Soon, my boy.” Derek purred. “Just relax, just want to feel you around me a bit longer.”

“Please, Derek, I want you to come, why haven’t you come yet?” Stiles was beginning to panic, the steady thrusting into his now over-sensitive body was bordering on painful, at the same time he really didn’t want Derek to ever stop.

Finally Derek pulled out, Stiles grunted at the feeling of fingers sliding into the sudden emptiness, not thrusting, just curling gently brushing over the abused prostrate. Stiles was about to complain until the sound of Derek jerking off silenced him. He turned his head to look back at the werewolf, watched in awe as Derek thrust into his own fist, the head of cock peeping obscenely through the ring of finger to thumb. “Oh my god.” Stiles moaned as finally Derek found his release, cum shooting along Stiles back, even reaching the back of his head.

Derek slumped to the side, so not to squash the exchuased teen. Stiles stretched his legs out but was unable to roll over due to Derek holding him still as he ran his fingers over the cum stained back. “Are you rubbing your spunk into me?” Stiles asked sleepily.

“Yes.”

“Marking me?”

“Yep.” Satisfied with his work, Derek encouraged Stiles to his side as he slid a arm around him, pulling him in tight.

“I can’t believe you’re be a cuddler.” 

“Are you complaining?”

“Nope.” Stiles smiled up at his lover. 

Derek hummed. “Are you OK, um, was it … ?” He asked sounding suddenly nervous.

“Oh my god.” Stiles moaned, rolling his eyes. “Are you honestly asking me if that was good?” Derek shrugged, unable to hide his uncertainty. Stiles placed a hand on Derek’s cheek, forcing the wolf to look at him. “That was mind-blowing good. That was the type of sex I thought only happened in porn. That was life alternating, life affirming even.” 

“Right, sorry I asked.” Derek moaned, but was unable to hide his smile.

“You know, I never thought I would be so turned on by dirty talk though.” Stiles confessed.

“I did.” Derek stated. “Words are your thing.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come talk to me on Tumblr if you like http://www.tumblr.com/blog/fabjoylove


End file.
